


Eren Yeager, the Gamer Titan?

by SoapLess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gamer Eren Yeager, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapLess/pseuds/SoapLess
Summary: Eren's been having some weird dreams about his dad recently, and on his first day of training with the rest of the 104th Training Corps, he starts to see strange things. Red health bars, lvls, special abilities...what the hell was happening?You know the drill; Eren has the gift of the Gamer, makes his world into an RPG-like video game. Rated M for, things. Chapters originally posted on FF.Net
Comments: 1





	Eren Yeager, the Gamer Titan?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, nor any of the characters/setting within it.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**(PS: Idk how many Gamer fics there are on AO3, but I thought fuck it who cares. Also keep in mind I'm not used to this site's format, so please be patient with me)**

**~**

_“Eren…the basement!”_

_Who is that? Where am I?_

_“…the key…”_

Eren saw a man much taller than he stalk towards him, in his hand a syringe longer than the boy’s arm. The moon’s light shone off of the man’s glasses, where tears leaked out from underneath them. His image was distorted, the very making of his being fading in and out by the second.

_Is this…a dream? What’s going on?_

_“…they’ll teach you. You’ll know when…”_

Taking a few steps back, Eren gazed terrifyingly at the man peering down above him. Suddenly, the man lunged towards him at an inhumane speed. The boy let out a scream as he felt a sudden sting of pain right below his wrist. Darkness fell over the boy’s vision, as he felt his feet fall from under him.

_“YOU MUST LEARN HOW TO CONTROL THIS EREN, IF YOU WANT TO-“_

Before the man’s sentence could finish, Eren felt his head smack against the ground, causing a groan to leave his mouth. His vision returned in that instant, only a bit blurry, but appeared to be one stationed in reality. By the sensation of the grass tickling the back of his neck, the wind on his face, and the blue smudginess above him, the boy realized that he was outside.

Eren strained his eyes, trying to make the blurriness subside. _Where am I?_

His answer soon came when a figure peered over him, accompanied by his incoherent yelling. He looked at this figure strangely for a moment, before suddenly his eyes widened, and he hurried to his feet. By the time he had, and his enclosed fist was over his heart once again, his senses had mostly returned.

“…you going to answer me, dipshit?!”

Eren’s shook his head slightly, and cleared his throat. “Y-yes, sir!”

The boy stared at the man before him, petrified. His yellow, sunken in eyes glared into Eren’s, sending chills down the young man’s spine. And to think that he was scary already with the whole ‘weathered down, veteran soldier’ thing he had going for himself.

_Fuck._ Eren swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. _And here I was thinking this was gonna be a piece of cake._

The man still hadn’t said anything, and after what felt like an eternity passed, the drill instructor walked right up to Eren, stopping so close to his face that he practically felt the man’s goatee rub against his forehead.

“So, pretty boy,” he shouted, making Eren and the two recruits beside him jump. “Are you going to actually _answer_ the question?!”

Eren bit his tongue. _Why the hell did this have to happen to me?_

“Uh,” he began. “I did, sir! I answered yes!”

The dude flinching beside him when nothing should have caused it served as a pretty good indicator that Eren had given the wrong answer.

The drill sergeants forehead grew even more wrinkled when he raised his eyebrows with faux wonder. “Wow, you did answer my question?!” He took a step back, looked to his right, raised his hand to make a generic hand-puppet, and made a voice that was several notches higher than either his or Eren’s in pitch. “ _Yes, sir! I’m taking a nap in the middle of your speech because: ‘Yes’.”_

Ah, the fateful mistake of guessing a ‘Yes or No’ question was asked. It was risky, but if the guess was right, it had a 50% hit rate. It was now Eren’s turn to flinch, he just hoped that it wasn’t as visible as the dude beside him.

“I mean…I wasn’t napping, sir! I just tripped on something!”

The drill sergeant put his hand-Eren away, and looked at the actual one, his death-glare intensifying. “You tripped?”

“Yes, sir!”

He took his step back towards the boy, filling his nostrils with the smell of shaving cream. “And what if I told you that you’re more full of shit than a fat bitch after Thanksgiving?” He glanced to Eren’s side, making the same guy from before visibly tremble. “That I think that pissypants here tickled your asshole and made you giggle so hard that you fell on your ass?”

The drill sergeant stepped away from Eren, and turned his attention on the pissypants in question. “What’s your name, pissypants?”

“Floch Forster, s-s-sir! From J-Jinae, in Wall Rose’s S-Southern District, sir!”

“Forster, do you have a speech impediment?”

Eren saw this _Floch_ take a visible double take in his peripheral. “H-huh?”

The instructor lunged his head forward. “Forster, are you retarded?!”

“U-uh-“

“I’ll take that as a yes!” he interrupted. “So you’re a faggot, have a speech impediment, and suffer from full-scale retardation? I’m wondering, why in the unholy hell were you not swallowed on the day of your conception?!”

Before the drill instructor made Floch cry, he walked back towards Eren, and got in his face again. “So, what is your name, pretty boy? Or are you going to say ‘no’ this time?”

He shook his head, hoping that the drill instructor didn’t take that as ‘yes’. “Eren Yeager, from Shiganshina, sir!”

The man’s eyes lit up, making Eren once again flinch internally. “Oh, Shiganshina, huh? Isn’t it a shame that a little shit like you-“

His words were cut off by a strange sound of something being crunched loudly. It came from behind Eren, but whatever it was, he felt sorry for it. The drill instructor had immediately shifted his attention from off of him, and was staring off behind him wherever the sound came from.

“Hey you,” he began, suddenly taking a step away from Eren. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” After no answer came to his question, he walked away from the boy, and towards his next victim with a look comparable to that of a wolf’s while hunting down sheep.

Eren let out a sigh, and dropped his salute. _What a great start, Eren. That’s what you get for thinking you’re the shit._ He grimaced at his own actions, and ignored the snickers and smirks he saw from the recruits in the row in front of him.

Suddenly, he heard a loud strike of what sounded like a drum. He then saw something appear towards the top of his vision, slightly in his peripheral. His gave a thoughtful look as to what this was, when the instructor suddenly shouted again.

“Fourth squad, about face!”

Seeing and hearing the other people in his row turn around, Eren did the same. The strange occurrence he’d experienced just a moment before quickly left his mind, as he began to criticize himself again.

“You!” the instructor yelled, addressing a short girl with dark red hair. She was chewing, and appeared to be holding…

Was that a potato?

“You are officially on my shit-list!” the drill sergeant declared. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Eren silently thanked the potato-girl, ignoring the rest of whatever shit-talk the instructor had come up with next, since it was no longer directed at him. He would seriously need to make up for all his screw-ups thus far. It was embarrassing, he expected more of himself. Why was he even passing out randomly anyways? How was he going to kill the titans without even being able to maintain consciousness?

The sound of three rapid drum strikes made their way to Eren’s ears, slightly different from what he’d heard just a minute before. He looked around, and saw that no one else appeared to be noticing the constant beating of this drum, that of which seemed to be _fairly_ close because of how clear and distinct it sounded.

_But, there’s nothing here! Am I really going crazy?_

Immediately after the thought entered his mind, he saw something appear towards the top of his sight again, similar to before as well. He looked up, and strangely enough, saw…

“Letters?” he asked himself, his voice no more than a murmur.

Floch flinched at his words, and turned his head frantically. “Shut up, don’t make him come back here,” he whispered, venom seething from his words.

Eren gave him a strange look, and then looked over to where the instructor was.

“I see that you’re eating a potato, I’m just wondering why the fuck you’re eating it here!”

The boy then looked back up, and saw the big white letters again.

**_New Objective:_ **

**_Find out what’s happening._ **

****

Eren’s eyes widened. _What the fuck?!_

As soon as he had read it, the letters faded away, leaving nothing to be seen but the cloudy sky above. Once again, he scanned around him, to see if anyone else was seeing the things that he was.

None of his fellow recruits appeared to share his look of confusion, likely meaning that they also didn’t see these magical giant white letters. He looked forward, sweat now beginning to develop in his chest and pit regions.

_Seriously, what in the hell is wrong with me?_

“You’d rather run until you pass out rather than give up food privileges?” A laugh escaped the instructor’s mouth. “You really are a fat bitch! Alright, as soon as we’re done here, I’ll be waiting for you on the field, Ms. Braus.”

The girl, with a look of despair stricken on her face, nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The drill instructor backed away from her, and began to walk down the line that she was a part of. He walked towards the direction Eren was standing, causing the boy to immediately tense up.

_Pull yourself together, Yeager._ He took a deep breath, and stared at the mountains off in the distance. _Whatever’s going on, you’ll be fine. Remember why you’re here._

That sentiment would’ve been fine in most circumstances, and had truly began to wash the anxiety from the boy’s heart. That is, until the instructor came into his vision, and began to berate a recruit right in front of him.

Eren’s eyes widened, as the second that his eyes looked upon the instructor, a red bar appeared at the top of his vision, the same place the letters from before had been. Below it, light blue letters read:

**_Keith Shadis (Lvl 68)_ **

The urge to cry suddenly filled Eren’s being. _Really, what the fuck is happening?_

He seriously wondered if he was beginning to lose it; if he had finally gone off the rails. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities, seeing that he had experienced more trauma throughout his relatively short life than what was prescribed to most his age. But this, this _had_ to be unprecedented.

‘Objectives’?

‘Lvls’?

Magical drum sounds?

_This wasn’t normal!_

Once again, he sucked in a long stream of air, and then let it flow from out of him slowly. He had to just calm down. He didn’t wanna get locked up and tinkered with by the weird inner-wall doctors for claiming to hear random noises and see letters appear in and out from the sky. For all he knew, this was just some weird side-effect from him passing out a few minutes before.

Eren nodded, and smiled confidently. _Yeah, that’s what it was!_

He looked towards his fellow recruits who stood in front of him, and caught Armin a few rows back staring at him. He looked seriously worried, nodding once the two had locked eyes, as if to ask if Eren was okay. The latter nodded back, giving a nonchalant smirk to lower the tensions even more.

Unfortunately for Eren, however, the tensions immediately rose again tenfold when the dreaded red bar had returned.

**_Armin Arlert (Lvl 3)_ **

Yup, he was going batshit crazy.

**~**

**_AN:_ **

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Leave some comments if you'd like. Also, I initially posted this on FF.Net, and will be running the story mainly on there. I will still be sure to upload new chapters on this too, however. Don't worry.**


End file.
